


Ingenue

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Breeding, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Power Play, Smut, Submissive Yang Jeongin | I.N, power bottom jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: A collection of Jeongin centric smuts.Taking requests.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Ingenue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I hope you're doing well.  
> I decided to start a new collection of bottom jeongin one shots ! I have a few written, but you are welcomed to request in the comments !  
> I hope you will like it ! If so, kudos and comments are always appreciated ! They really keep me going !

Going to the library was a thing Jeongin despised for a long time. It was always too noisy and crowded, except around closing hours. He only went to the library at those times, when he was sure he wouldn’t stumble upon people he didn’t want to see. Most of the time, he was greeted by the cutest boy he’s ever seen. He always wore sweatshirts that swallowed him up, and those adorable round glasses. His voice was heavenly as well. Jeongin could swear the guy was a fallen angel.

Innie was whipped, but he was also very shy, and couldn’t approach his crush. His friends were always pestering him about it, going to the library with him and doing everything they could so the cute librarian would notice their friend. Seungmin, as Jeongin learned was the angel’s name, did notice him and laughed shyly every time he took notice of Jeongin’s reddened cheeks, embarrassed by his friends’ teasing. 

After some weeks, Seungmin and Jeongin got to know each other better, and became very comfortable with one another. If Jeongin started having a crush on Seungmin because of his looks, he could now say he was in love with his personality. After some friendly dates at the cafe nearby, Seungmin decided to invite the younger boy over to his apartment.

Everything was going on smoothly, until the older asked his guest if he ever had a girl/boyfriend. Innie shyly answered no, to which the librarian proceeded to coo at him, before asking a question that made Jeongin flush entirely.

"So…you’re still a virgin ?"

Being intrigued by the turn of events, Innie sat still, nodding in pure embarrassment.

"What a good, innocent little boy you are. Is master going to be the one to turn you in my pretty little whore ?"

Jeongin’s eyes widened instantly. He would’ve believed everything but the fact that Seungmin was, first of all, attracted to him and second of all, a hard dom. He couldn’t lie, hearing Seungmin call him his pretty little whore made his cock twitch harder than it should’ve.

Even if he could physically see, from the tent in Jeongin’s pants to the way his pupils dilated, that the boy wanted this, Seungmin still had to hear him consent.

"Do you want this, baby ? I’ve been liking you for a while now and I’ve been meaning to take you on a date for a while, but…I really need you right now. If you don’t want to, it’s okay." 

Seungmin’s voice dropped an octave when he expressed how needy he was for the younger, contrasting with the soft tone he used previously. This made Jeongin’s wants get even stronger.

"I…I want you too master." Innie whined, shifting closer to the older.

This sparked something deep inside Seungmin, who grabbed Jeongin by the waist, pulling his smaller body close. He started kissing the boy’s neck, biting it before whispering in his ear

"I can’t wait to ruin you." 

The boy whimpered, thighs almost shaking, letting Seungmin dominate him fully.

"You’re such a fucking slut, giving yourself out to me so easily" purred Seungmin, enjoying the power Jeongin was willingly giving him.

The boy underneath him whined, feeling all power slip away in the best of ways. He loved giving the librarian all the power he wanted and let him whatever he liked. It made him feel good, better than he ever felt. 

Seungmin didn’t wait another minute before undressing the lithe boy underneath him, each clothing article almost torn from the pretty body and thrown on the floor. He’d have a fun time finding them the next day. The older boy’s hands splayed across Jeongin’s spine, ravishing his body in various love bites everywhere. He just wanted to show the whole world that this little cutie belonged to him, and him only.

A spark of possessiveness took over Seungmin’s body, who groaned a small "Mine" by the shell of the younger’s ear. 

Their eyes met, and the older smirked, seeing how he truly broke the boy under him without even doing anything. His eyes blazed under the feeling of being watched, his cheeks and collarbones flushing in the most adorable way.

"Would you look at that, cooed Seungmin, my dumb little slut is already fucked out. I barely even touched you baby, will you be able to handle me ?" 

Jeongin only nodded, but it wasn’t enough for the dominant man.

" Should I find myself another slut to fuck ? Hm ?"

This made Jeongin react, eyes widening, shaking his head in the most pathetic way.

"No master please ! I’ll be your pretty little slut ! I’ll be good !" 

The older chuckled and leaned closer to Innie, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He bit his bottom lip, one hand on his hipbone, pinning him down, and the other in his hair, tugging it harshly to tilt the boy’s head. He placed a few kisses and bites on his neck, before pulling back altogether.

Jeongin was breathy. This was everything he had ever wanted, and more. Being dominated this way sent tingles down his body, making his erection harden even more, if possible.

"Now, show me how much of a good bitch you are and fuck yourself with those fingers if you want me to come even near your little hole." 

Seungmin sat down on his office chair, facing the gorgeous boy on the bed who was already spreading his legs, generously applying lube on his fingers. He still looked a bit hesitant, which the older didn’t really like.

"Come on angel, you’re doing great.", affirmed Seungmin, immediately seeing the effect on his small praise on the younger boy. Two lubed fingers made their way in Jeongin’s hole quickly, the boy looking at his master while finger fucking himself quicker every second. It was filthy, really. The squelching of the lube and Jeongin’s moans only managed to make the scene lustful. His hips bucked every now and then, precum leaking from his flushed tip.

"M-master, panted Jeongin, I need you." 

That sweet voice was doing things to Seungmin, it was messing with his head. He couldn’t wait anymore.

He pressed the young man down the bed, lubing his cock before burying it in Jeongin.

"Jesus, your hole is so tight." muttered Seungmin, head throwing back at the overwhelming pleasure. The lithe boy under him rose slightly, to grab him by the neck, and pulling him closer, wrapping his thighs around Seungmin’s waist. He felt him even deeper this way, and loved having Seungmin’s body close.

The older boy set a rhythm pretty quickly, seeing as the blue haired boy’s body adapted to him so quickly. It was as if he was made to take Seungmin’s cock.

"You like that, you slut ? You, g-god, you like feeling me deep in you ?"

"Y-yeah, fuck ! Oh my g-god master, don’t stop !" whimpered Jeongin, loving the new pleasure he felt.

Seungmin pounded into him hard and fast, finding a pace where bliss was enhanced for the both of them, leading to Jeongin almost screaming, raking his nails down Seungmin’s back.

Jeongin felt he was getting closer, fire pooling low in his abdomen, and he opened his eyes to tell the older. He was truly mesmerized at how devilishly handsome the older looked at this instant. Long gone was the dandy librarian he found adorable, letting an absolute lustful monster take over. Seungmin had that fire in his eyes, that sadistic flame which wanted to go harder and faster. His muscular yet thin body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, body concentrated in pleasuring both of them.

"I’m- c-can I cum p-please ?" pleaded Jeongin, desperately. He felt his cock twitching, knowing every second was approaching him to his sweet release.

"Go on, cum, my little slut." 

This triggered the younger male’s orgasm, who arched his back, ribbons of cum falling on his stomach. He cried, thighs shaking.  
Seungmin forced the closing thighs open, keeping a firm hold on the soft flesh.

"Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Can I cum in your little hole, slut ?" rasped the older man, feeling his cock pulse inside Jeongin’s tight hole.

Jeongin gave him permission to do so, and after a few snaps of his hips, he came deep inside with a loud curse.

After cleaning the boy up, Seungmin climbed in bed next to him, pressing their foreheads together and letting their lips brush, barely touching.

"Just kiss me already" whined the younger groggily, which triggered a low laugh from the librarian, who obeyed nonetheless and captured the swollen pair into a soft kiss.

"Just go to sleep, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt : @sweet_hyuninnie  
> CC : sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
